Pra que serve um trash
by RIP's Wizards
Summary: RIPAGEM. Um Ron de cinco anos de idade dando chilique no meio de uma novela mexicana. Haja paciência para ler...


**Título da Fanfic: **Para que servem os estudos

**Autora: **RayssaCunha

**Link: **h t t p : / / fanfiction . nyah . com . br / historia / 100425 / Para _ Que _ Serve _ Os _ Estudos / capitulo / 1 (sem os espaços)

**Ripagem por Lavi, Baby e Ivory.**

**Para que servem os estudos (Baby: para você ser alguém na vida, eu acho.)**

- Cara, era para a Mione ter vindo. - falou Harry rindo. - Ela teria morrido de rir do escândalo que a Pansy deu com o Draquinho. - ele gargalharam. **{Lavi: Claro, porque a Hermione adora assistir a um escândalo! E, Harry, chamando o loirinho de Draquinho? Já tá com toda essa intimidade, querido?}(Baby: Eu fiquei confusa. Ele gargalharam? Quantas personalidades o Harry tem? Oo).(Ivory: Ele tem 2 personalidades, a que ele mostra de dia e a que ele mostra de noite)  
**  
- É verdade, agora ela mal fica com a gente. - o ruivo disse ficando sério. - Onde será que ela está? **{Lavi: Te chifrando. ¬¬}** Ela vive sumindo**. (Baby: Pensei que fosse impossível aparatar em Hogwarts.)** - falou pensativo.

- Harry. - gritou a ruiva **{Lavi: Gritou? Cadê o ponto de exclamação?}** pulando no pescoço do namorado e o beijando**.(Ivory:Uma hora você vai pular com tanta força no pescoço dele, que vai quebrá-lo. Deve ser por isso que dizem que o amor dói u.ú)**

-Sério, vocês podiam não fazer isso na minha frente. - disse o ruivo fazendo cara de nojo.

- Me sinto **{Lavi: Sinto-me!} **do mesmo jeito quando você beija a Hermione, ela é quase minha irmã. - disse Harry rindo. **{Lavi: Graças a Merlin, a autora não é H²!}(Baby: Ah, obrigada, senhor! Pelo menos isso! \*-*/)**

- Hey, essa daí é minha irmã, não é quase. – ele revirou os olhos.

- Falando na Mione, você Sabe onde ela ta? **{Lavi: O Sabe é um novo personagem? E cadê o acento?}(Baby: Eu acho que o Sabe é Grifinório! \ô')(Ivory: Não, este é o "Sabe Tudo", da Corvinal =D)**

- Na verdade, sei. - ela sorriu - ela (**Baby: Deveria haver uma letra maiúscula aqui, não sei.)** passou a tarde estudando para o NIEMS na biblioteca, igual ela esta **(Baby: É, e cadê o assunto daqui?)** fazendo a semana inteira. - o ruivo ficou vermelho de raiva, ódio e ciúmes. **(Ivory: Que exagero, Rony. Não precisa ficar "vermelho de raiva, ódio e ciúmes" só porque sua namorada prefere estudar do que ficar vadiando que nem você u.u)** _"Como ela me troca pelos livros"_ **{Lavi: 1) Isso era pra ser uma pergunta? 2) Rony, coisa linda, PENSA! Tua namorada é a maior nerd desse castelo! O quê você queria? Que ela largasse os estudos só porque tá dando uns amassos em você?} (Baby: E, tipo, ódio? Dos inocentes livros? Avada no Ron. uû)**

**X**

- Granger, você poderia tirar umas duvidas **{Lavi: Dúvida tem acento, porra!}** nossas? - perguntou o loiro e um moreno. {**Lavi: E o ruivo, o castanho, o verde, o roxo? Não foram convidados pra festa?}(Baby: Tenho péssimos pressentimentos de quem são esses caras... o_o')(Ivory: Que droga, porra! Eles têm nome, sabia? )**

- Malfoy, Zabini. - ela sorriu. - Claro, sentem-se. - disse a morena sorrindo**(Ivory: Que falsa ¬¬)**, eles sentaram na mesa de estudos dela. - Então **{Lavi: Vírgula!}** o que querem saber? **{Lavi: Putaquepariu! QUANDO a Hermione trataria o Malfoy e o Zabini bem e vice-versa? Quando, me diz!}(Ivory: No fim dos tempos, que aliás, está próximo. Viva 2012!)**

- Quanto tempo dura o efeito da amortentia? - perguntou o moreno. **(Baby: Experimenta! Experimenta! #levaCrucio)  
**  
- Depende da quantidade tomada. - disse a morena prontamente, os garotos anotaram rapidamente. **{Lavi: Ui, as criaturinhas são aluninhos atenciosos!}**

- Para quê serve a poção polissuco? - perguntou o loiro. **{Lavi: Draco, amor da minha vida, você é loiro, mas não é pra tanto, né?}(Ivory: O Draco, nesta fanfic, merece um grande "duuh". Pelo amor de Merlin...)**

- Transformar você na pessoa que você quiser, tem duração de uma hora. - disse a morena. Eles anotaram. **(Baby: E Hermione é a nova professora de poções e ninguém tá sabendo, weee! #epic. fail.)(Ivory: E também pode se transformar na pessoa, ou animal,que você não quiser. Você que o diga, não é, Mione? Lembra da sua fase "gata"? xD)  
**  
- Quais os ingredientes da poção polissuco? - perguntou o loiro. **{Lavi: Malfoy, você não se dava super bem em Poções? Ou eu que interpretei errado o que eu li?} (Baby: Ah, eu imaginava o Draco sendo super bem em poções e pá... A vida engana muito.) **

- Hemeróbios, sanguessugas, descurainia, sanguinária, pele de araramboia picada, Pó de Chifre de Bicórnio, um pedacinho da pessoa em que quer se transformar. - ela riu.**(Ivory: Acho que ela está com crise de riso. Ou sofreu algum dano no cérebro.)**

- Que tipo de pedacinho? - perguntou o moreno. **{Lavi: Uma orelha, um dedo, um braço, um pé, uma pequena parte da perna...}{Ivory:... Um pedaço de unha do pé... }{Baby: Aí mistura tudo, tampa o nariz e manda pra dentro! \ô')  
**  
- Algo como um fio de cabelo. **(Baby: Ah, sem graça.)** - ela sorriu. - **mas {Lavi: É "MAIS", caralho!}** alguma duvida **(Baby: Cadê a merda do acento de dúvida? Engoliram junto da poção, por acaso?)**?

- HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! - foi ouvido o grito do ruivo** (Baby: Ah, ele vai dar piti. Chame-me quando acabar. ¬¬)** , que logo foi repreendido pela Madame Prince. **{Lavi: "Tá pensando que isso aqui é A Toca, pra ficar gritando desse jeito, ô ruivo?"}(Baby: CARAMBA! Eu jurava que era Pince!){Ivory:Cale a boca, Rony ò.ó }  
**  
- Que foi **{Lavi: Vírgula! [2]}** amor? - perguntou a morena tensa **(Baby: Não serve a ruiva relaxada?)**.**  
**

- Precisamos conversar agora. - falou saindo da biblioteca. **{Ivory: Isso, vão discutir a relação, suas pragas.}**

- Depois eu tiro o resto das duvidas, tchau. - **{Lavi: Autora, você leu os livros/viu os filmes que eu li/vi? Diz QUANDO os sonserinos se dão tão bem com aqueles malditos grifos! Ainda mais Draco e Hermione! #Lavi é atingida por uma garrafa de Firewhisky jogada pela Baby, que é fã de Dramione#}(Baby está caçando mais garrafas de firewhisky: Não fala mal de Dramione!)** falou recolhendo o material e indo atrás do ruivo. - O que foi dessa vez **{Lavi: Vírgula, porra!}** Ronald?

- O que você estava fazendo com aqueles dois? - perguntou vermelho. **{Lavi: "Marcando um ménage à trois!"}(Baby: "Te traindo, mas você chegou e nem deu tempo de eu me despedir! Bobão!")(Ivory: Encomendando a sua morte...)**

- Tirando algumas duvidas **{Lavi: Não foi erro de digitação! A autora realmente acha que "dúvida" não tem acento!}** para o NIEMS. - o garoto **{Lavi: Baby, você achou um lugar maior para nós abrigarmos as pobres vírgulas rejeitadas?}(Baby: Não, mas a gente pode vazar daqui pra caçar, qtal?)** que já estava vermelho, ficou mais ainda, ficando mais vermelho que seus cabelos até. **{Lavi: Resumindo: um tomatinho Weasley!}(Baby imagina Hermione beijando um tomate ruivo e cai da cadeira, rindo.)(Ivory: Cuidado, acho que ele vai explodir! *se esconde*)**

- Eu não acredito Hermione Granger, **{Lavi: Jura que não acredita que sua própria namorada não existe?}( Baby: A alta-estima dele é tão baixa que ele criou uma namorada imaginária -q.)** que você está me trocando pelos livros, você vai ficar doida, e ainda vai tirar as duvidas **{Lavi: ¬¬}{Ivory: Ih, Rony, não são só as dúvidas que ela está tirando com aqueles dois. Fica de olho, ô chifrudo.}** daqueles sonserinos nojentos. **{Lavi: Epa! Nojentos são os grifinórios metidos a heróis, isso sim! #sonserina até a morte#}(Baby foi até Hogwarts matar Ron e manda lembranças)** - ele estava revoltado, ela revirou os olhos.

- Ron **{Lavi: Vírgula!}** amor, eu não estou te trocando pelos livros. **(Ivory: Na verdade, ela está te trocando pelo Draco e o Zabini)**- ela sorriu beijando os lábios do namorado. - E para prova,**{Lavi: Faltou um "r". É provaR!} **vou passar amanhã o dia com você. **{Lavi: Construção de frase: -5}(Baby: Foi só eu ou mais alguém não entendeu a frase? Oo)(Ivory: Demorou um pouco, mas acho que entendi o que ela quis dizer O.o")** - ela sorriu.

- Você promete? - perguntou fazendo bico**. {Lavi: Ô, mas que dengosinho lindo! -not}(Baby: Ron 5 anos, feelings! \o)**

- Prometo. - falou abraçando o namorado.

- É bom mesmo. - ele retribuiu**. {Lavi: Ô melação! ¬¬}(Baby: "Se não, eu te troco pelo Seamus!")(Ivory:...PQP...)  
**  
**X**

- Bom dia **{Lavi: Vírgula}** amor. - disse a morena assim que chegou ao Salão Principal, sentou ao lado do namorado e o beijou.

- Boa dia **{Lavi: Vírgula!}** morena. **(Baby: Prefiro "Boa tarde ruiva".)-** e a abraçou de lado.

- Bom dia **{Lavi: Vírgula! #crica#}** Harry, Gina. - disse sorrindo.

- É um milagre, Hermione não está estudando. - disse o moreno rindo.**{Ivory: Tudo o que os personagens daqui fazem é rir. Que merda... }**

- Engraçadinho. - falou estirando a língua, eles começaram a se servi, **{Lavi: É serviR! Autora, você sabe usar os verbos?} (Baby: Autora, o que você tem contra a letra R? Ela não fez nada a você!)** eles se serviram e logo saíram **{Lavi: Vírgula, caralho!}** Rony e Hermione para os jardins. Quando chegaram, Hermione se sentou encostada na árvore, e o ruivo deitou com a cabeça em seu colo, ela começou a massagear seu cabelo, até que ele adormeceu, ela pegou o livro de Transfigurações e começou a ler. **{Lavi foi caçar um livro na biblioteca da mansão Black para poder ter algo decente pra ler}(Baby foi caçar os pontos inutilizados na fanfic)(Ivory foi buscar um chocolate quente para levantar o astral.)**

- Mione. - disse Ron com voz de sono, ela olhou para ele. - Dá para parar de ler, você vai ficar doida. - ele emburrou a cara, ela colocou o livro de lado**. {Lavi: Rony, pegue essa sua manha de criança e vá pra...! #Baby tampa a boca da Lavi#}(Baby: Devem ter crianças lendo isso. Se tiver, parem agora! Salvem seus cérebros enquanto podem!)(Ivory: Crianças que estiverem lendo esta birosca: abandonem aqui, e procurem em outro luagr algo decente para ler.)  
**  
- Desculpa **{Lavi: Vírgula!}** amor. - e selou os lábios do ruivo que sorriu. **{Lavi: Selou? Agora só falta mandar pelo correio!}(Baby: Confia no sedex que chega rapidin!)(Ivory: Eu me sentiria melhor se ela tivesse selado os lábios dele com fita adesiva,daí eu teria que ler muito menos bobagens u.u)  
**  
**X**

- Cadê a Hermione? **{Lavi: Dando uns amassos no Malfoy no armário de vassouras}(Baby está imaginando esta cena e quase babando)** - perguntou a ruiva para o ruivo que estava nos jardins olhando para o nada. **{Lavi: Descrições maravilhosas essas!}  
**  
- Ahn? - perguntou saindo dos pensamentos. **{Lavi: Idiota! ¬¬}(Baby: Trouxa! ¬¬ Ah, ele não é. )(Ivory: Alguém dê um tapa neste ser...)**

- Onde está a Hermione? Ela não ia passar o dia com você hoje? **{Lavi: Esse "hoje" é desnecessário ou é só impressão minha?}(Baby: Não, ele é desnecessária sim. uû)** - perguntou a ruiva levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Ah, ela foi no **{Lavi: "ao"}** banheiro. - disse olhando para os pés **(Baby: Quem disse isso? A ruiva? O ruivo? Voldemort? A PUTAQUETEPARIU?).**

- A quanto tempo? - perguntou a ruiva, o ruivo a olhou confuso. - Ela foi ao banheiro? **{Lavi: O ruivo, a ruiva... Chega! Dá pra usar nomes próprios ou tá difícil?}(Baby: Essas crianças devem ser traumatizadas.)(Ivory: Não, ela foi para a zona, idiota.)  
**  
- Uns cinqüenta **{Lavi: Trema foi banido}(Baby: Trema, venha agora ou vou mandá-lo pro Adolfinho. uû)** minutos. - ele disse olhando para ruiva.

- Tem certeza que ela não está na biblioteca? - perguntou para o irmão.

- Vou olhar. - ele levantou. **{Lavi: Esse ruivo é uma maravilha! Numa hora tem um ataque de ciúmes por nada, na outra precisa de um toque da IRMÃ pra desconfiar que tem pode ter algo de errado com a namorada!} (Baby: Impressão minha ou não teve mesmo o nome deles? Oo)(Ivory: Não é impressão sua... ¬¬)**

X  
  
- Eu não acredito Hermione. {**Lavi: Outro que não acredita que a Hermione existe!}** - ele falou emburrado.

- Ron **{Lavi: Vírgula} **descul... - ela foi interrompida.

- Você prometeu. - ele fez um bico gigante **{Lavi: Ron, PARA DE SER CRIANÇA, CACETE!}(Baby imagina Ron com um bico enorme e vomita as tripas).(Ivory: Volta para o mar, sua oferenda. Nem Iemanjá te quis, agora temos que te agüentar.)** - Não consegui **{Lavi: É "CONSEGUE", PORRA!}** passar um dia inteiro com seu namorado **(Ivory: Nem sua mãe consegue te agüentar por tanto tempo) **mais **{Lavi: O correto é "mas" e com vírgula antes!}** com os livros, você passa três, quatro, cinco. Até mais. - disse o ruivo revoltado. **(Baby: Alok. Avada está aí pra isso. 8D)**

- O nome disso é NIEMS amor, eu não quero ser reprovada. - falou concreta. **{Lavi: Concreta? Tipo, coberta de concreto? O.o}(Baby: Também imaginei isso.)(Ivory: Autora, esta realmente não foi uma escolha de adjetivo muito feliz.)**

- Você nunca seria reprovada. - disse o ruivo tristemente. **(Baby: Ele está triste porque a Hermione não vai repetir? Okey, desse jeito vai pra frente.)  
**  
- Mas você sabe como é. - disse a morena.

- Não, não sei. - disse o ruivo. - Eu não inteligente, **{Lavi: Faltou palavra...}(Baby: Imagine um bebê começando a falar. É, é o Ron.)(Ivory: É, Ron. Você não passa nem perto de ser inteligente.)** Hermione, eu não sou esperto, eu não gosto de ler, eu não gosto de estudar, eu não sou como você, sei que não vou passar esse ano. - os olhos da morena se encheram de lágrimas. **{Lavi: "Eu sou um simples vagabundo que não quer nada da vida, Mione, me ajude!"} (Baby foi pro dormitório caçar o Draco e se recusa a comentar isto.)(Ivory: Sugiro que você vá passar o resto dos seus dias num lugarzinho bem bacana, o quinto dos infernos.)  
**  
- Ron, eu não posso parar, não agora, me perdoa. - disse encarando os pés.

- Então, eu acho melhor a gente dá** (Baby: Dá não seria bem o certo...)** um tempo. - disse o ruivo friamente, a morena soltou um pequeno soluço. **{Lavi: Putaquepariu! Que namorado daria um CHILIQUE desses só porque a menina quer estudar?}(Baby: O Ron, duuh!){Ivory: *Procurando um tomate podre para atirar nestes dois*}  
**  
- Se é o que você quer. - falou entrecortada.

- Não. Não é o que eu quero, mas é o melhor. **(Baby: Típica frase clichê. Autora, morra.)**- disse friamente **(Ivory: Autora, não deveria ter repetido "friamente". Você já usou esta palavra no parágrafo acima.) **antes de sair dali.

- Na verdade, não é. - sussurrou a garota chorando. **{Lavi: Essa melação toda tá me irritando...}(Ivory: Sinto o mesmo ò.ó)**

**X**

- Harry, Ron. Vocês viram a Hermione? - perguntou a ruiva rindo. **(Baby: Não consigo imaginar uma pessoa fazendo uma pergunta e rindo.)(Ivory: Que retardada...)(Baby: E não era pra ser sério? ._.#)  
**  
- Não. - falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Por que? **{Lavi: É com grande pesar que eu anuncio que, ontem à noite, vários acentos ortográficos, incluindo um acento circunflexo, cometeram suicídio coletivo ao desafiarem o Lorde Voldemort, dizendo que o bruxo das trevas não sabia escrever. Há a suspeita que tal suicídio foi provocado pelo péssimo uso dos acentos em certas fanfics trash. Vamos ficar um minuto em silêncio, em respeito aos acentos mortos.} (Baby morreu junto dos acentos, de tanto rir, e por querer ser solidária.)(Ivory:Pobres acentos ToT)** - perguntou o ruivo.

- Ela desapareceu, a Lilá disse que ela não foi a nenhuma aula. - disse a garota**.(Ivory: Oh,não! Ela foi raptada pelo tio Voldie! *leva um tiro*)**

- A gente percebeu, mas pensamos que ela estivesse estudando, ou no quarto. - disse o moreno. **{Lavi: Esses amigos...}(Baby: Sabem tanto da vida da amiga!)**

- Ela não está fazendo nenhum dos dois. - disse a ruiva, os garotos se entreolharam preocupados. - Estamos torcendo para que alguém receba alguma coisa. - assim que a garota terminou, as corujas adentraram o salão principal levando cartas para todos eles. Um coruja **(Lavi: Um coruja? Meu Merlin, a coruja é transexual? O_O} (Ivory: *rindo muito*Deve ser...)**estranha estava entre elas indo em direção de Ronald Weasley, o garoto pegou a carta e a coruja se foi logo depois. O ruivo abriu a carta.

_Querido Ron,_

Espero que entenda meus motivos, mas se não entender, saiba que eu te amo. Ontem quando eu disse que ia ao banheiro, eu realmente ia ao banheiro, mas Minerva me chamou para conversar em particular. Eu fui até a sala dela e foi quando ela me contou que minha mãe e meu pai sofreram um grave acidente _**(Baby: Novela mexicana feelings! \o')**__, eu seria levada para lá pela manhã, então eu fui para a biblioteca termina __**{Lavi: É "terminaR"}**__ o que eu estava fazendo, pois só voltarei no dia do NIEMS, foi quando você me achou, quando chegar ao seu quarto encontrara {__**Lavi: Mais um acento que estava entre os suicidas}**__ algo importante sobre a sua cama, avise ao Harry que sentirei falta dele e da Gina. Vou sentir sua falta. __**(Baby continua caçando os pontos perdidos neste parágrafo.)**___

Com Amor, Hermione.

_p.s. deve estar se perguntando sobre a coruja, ela é da Minerva, ela me emprestou a coruja. __**{Lavi: Putaquepariu, que drama de novela mexicana!}(Ivory: Que dramalhão Emo,vá ... ouvir Simple Plan x.x.)(Baby: Hey, eu gosto de Simple Plan! u/û){Lavi: Eu também gosto de SP! u/u}**_**  
**  
O ruivo levantou-se rapidamente.

- Gina, ela foi visitar os pais. (**Baby: Para o Ron, isto é pior do que qualquer pecado capital. -q)** - e virou-se, andando apressadamente para o quarto, passando por vários corredores, entrou no quarto correndo, e encontrou uma embalagem sobre sua cama, pegou-a e abriu, lá tinha um bilhete **(Baby: O QUE ELA TEM CONTRA OS PONTOS?):**

_Um novo jeito de aprender_ **{Lavi: Deixa eu ficar quieta...}(Baby: ...que é até melhor.)**

Ele olhou o conteúdo da caixa, e era como um mini jogo de quadribol **(Baby: Ah, ti biitin, quero pra mim! -not.)**, só que, para tudo que você fosse fazer, você teria que responder uma pergunta, **{Lavi: Jogo da Verdade?}(Baby: Eles não devem conhecer.) (Ivory: Aposto que ele nunca vai conseguir chegar até o fim do jogo sem a ajuda de alguém)**o ruivo riu percebendo que era para ele estudar, e ao mesmo tempo lágrimas de arrependimento desciam pelo seu rosto **(Baby: Ai, Merlin, onde está o Ron com o emocional de uma colher?)(Ivory: Foi sugado pelo mesmo buraco negro em que sumiram todos os pontos, os acentos e as vírgulas da fanfic!)**, ele tinha sido um idiota de mão cheia, ele olhou para o jogo, e tinha escrito, bem pequeno: _Com todo o meu amor, Hermione_. Ele rosnou de raiva, e enxugou as lágrimas que caiam pelo seu rosto. **{Lavi: Ok, agora, CHEGA de água com açúcar, porra!}(Baby foi recolher os pontos rejeitados, prometendo um lugar melhor para eles.)**

**X**

- O que são Testrálios? - perguntou o moreno. **{Lavi: É o nome da raça do meu bichinho de estimação, o Dean. Quer conhecer?} (Baby riu)(Ivory: É aquele bichinho que você vai poder ver assim que eu assassinar na sua frente algum dos personagens toscos deste lugar.)  
**  
- É uma espécie da **(Baby: Espécie da?Não seria de? ¬¬)** cavalo alado sem pele e sem alma**(Ivory: Pobrezinhos! ToT Como poderão ir para o céu sem alma? *leva tiros*)(Baby: Ah, Merlin, eu ri!)**, a sua cabeça é de dragão, seu corpo é só esqueleto de cavalo e seu rabo negro serve como chicote. Eles comem carne de qualquer espécie. São encontrados em grupos de um macho e cinco fêmeas. São invisíveis para alguns e são visíveis a quem já teve a experiência de quase morte ou já viu alguém morrer. - disse o ruivo prontamente. **{Lavi: E o Rony finalmente aprendeu a usar o cérebro!}(Baby: Ou ele leu o livro. Ah, Ron não lê.)**

- Como você identifica a Amortentia? **(Baby: Usando-a. Beba e vá se apaixonar pelo Grope!)** - perguntou novamente.

- Pelo brilho perolado, pela fumaça em força de espirais e pelo cheiro, ela traz o cheiro de algo que você goste, o que mais lhe atrai em algo. - disse novamente.

- Diga três feitiços de transfigurações e para que servem.

- Felidae, usado para transformar pessoas em gatos. Ichthyes, usado para transformar pessoas em peixes. Conraua gonliath, usado para transformar pessoas em rãs. - riu o ruivo. **{Lavi: Oin, que bunitin! O moleque já pode ser auror com esse conhecimento tão vasto de poções e feitiços! - not}(Ivory: WTF são os nomes desses feitiços? O.ó)  
**  
- Para que serve a Felix Felicis? - perguntou uma voz feminina. **{Lavi: Pra tacar na Ivory por arrumar essas fics trash pra gente ripar... ¬¬}(Baby: Pra tacar na Lavi por me arrumar essa.)(Ivory: *procura lugar para se esconder da Lavi e da Baby*)**

- Essa é fácil, se você tomar apenas uma colher dessa poção, você tem sucesso em tudo que fizer durante uma hora, mas dependendo da quantidade existe variação no tempo. - ele sorriu perspicaz, mas logo seu sorriso perspicaz se transformou em um sorriso de total felicidade. **(Ivory: Que merda de frase foi essa?)-** Hermione. **{Lavi: "Julieta, meu amor!"}(Baby: "Oh, Romeu. Onde estás, Romeu?")** - falou andando em direção a morena, a abraçando.

- Vejo que andou estudando **{Lavi: Vírgula!} **Ron. **(Baby: Não, estudar Malfoy é mais divertido.)** - sorriu a morena retribuindo.

- Claro. Eu preciso falar com você. - ele disse sorrindo triste. (**Baby: What? Como uma pessoa sorri triste? D:)(Ivory: No próximo episódio de grandes mistérios da humanidade ... Como uma pessoa sorri triste?)  
**  
- Eu também, mas antes eu preciso me re-instalar, e logo mais é a prova. Que tal depois da prova? - pediu a morena, ele assentiu. Ela abraçou o amigo moreno **(Baby: Moreno, você é novo por aqui! Foge enquanto dá tempo!) **e subiu.

**X**

- Cara a prova estava muito fácil. - disse o ruivo sorrindo. **{Lavi: Só em fic trash para vermos o Rony falando algo assim}(Baby está imaginando o Ron falando que uma prova foi fácil e morreu de desgosto.)(Ivory: Fala a verdade, foi com consulta, né?)  
**  
- Nem me fala, eu amei a prova. - disse a morena rindo. - Vamos conversa? **{Lavi: É "conversaR"!}(Baby: Conversa também é uma nova personagem. 8D)(Ivory: Conversa é um poodle 8D)** - pediu a morena, ele assentiu e foram até os jardins. - Ron, eu... - a garota foi interrompida pelo ruivo que puxou-a a **{Lavi: Tem um "a" a mais aí. }**encontro de seu corpo e a beijou, um beijo terno e gentil, em um sincronia incrível. Separaram-se com selinhos, ele colou as testas.**(Ivory: Preciso de uma bebida forte... *Abre uma garrafa de firewhisky* x.x)**

- Me perdoa **{Lavi: Vírgula!}** Mione, eu te amo, muito. - falou encarando aqueles olhos castanhos que tanto amava.

- Ron, você só estava zelando pelo nosso relacionamento.**{Lavi: AH! Tá bom que eu ia ser tão compreensiva se meu namorado resolvesse dar uns chiliques de criança de cinco anos de idade!}** - ela selou o ruivo que sorriu.**{Lavi: Aproveitou e colocou o endereço, o cep, o destinatário, tudo direitinho?}(Baby: Como eu disse, confia no sedex, amora! \ô)** - Mas peço que entenda, nunca te trocarei por nada, a não ser que seja para o seu bem. - sorriu a garota. - Eu te amo **{Lavi: Vírgula!}** namorado. - disse rindo.**(Ivory: Vai pensar diferente depois de passar um mês casada com ele, e começar a chifrá-lo.)  
**  
- Senti sua falta. - disse o ruivo a abraçando.

Tudo bem quando termina bem! (William Shakspeare). {**Lavi: BEM? Bem pra quem, criatura? Para as ripadoras é que não é!}(Baby: Não acredito que ela envolve Sheakespeare. E QUE MERDA DE ERRO É ESSE? NÃO SABE NEM O NOME DE SHEAKESPEARE! Vou matar, volto logo. e.e)(Ivory: Shakespeare deve ter se revirando no túmulo...)  
**  
**FIM!** **(Ivory: Ouço anjinhos cantando aleluia.)**

**Lavi: Ah, se eu pego a Ivory... ¬¬  
Baby: Ah, se eu pego a Lavi... ¬¬²  
Ivory: *Carrega a bazuca***


End file.
